


Alexa, Tell Me a Dad Joke

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Your dinner plans go awry, but Steve manages to save the day.





	Alexa, Tell Me a Dad Joke

You were so nervous, you were sweating and honestly, you thought you might actually throw up. How on earth were you able to spend time on missions with Steve without blinking an eye but the thought of going out on a date with him made you sick to your stomach?

Your Alexa chimed. “I’m reminding you, you have a date with Steve tonight.”

“Alexa, cancel,” you snorted. As if you could forget that you had a date with Steve. It was all you’d been able to think about since he’d closed your apartment door.

The knock on your door made you jump. You opened the door to find Steve with an irritated look on his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked.

“Our reservation was canceled,” he sighed. “The restaurant left a message. Somehow they overbooked and since I just made the reservation yesterday, I guess we were one of the first to go. They send their apologies, though.”

“Um, okay,” you mumbled. “What now?”

“You okay with eating in?” he inquired.

“Sure,” you shrugged.

“Give me half an hour,” Steve said, “and I’ll have something. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

Steve smiled and took off at a sprint down the hall. You shut the door and leaned against it. Despite feeling like you might vomit, you couldn’t stop smiling. You’d been praying for a date with Steve for weeks, maybe even months, and the fact that it was finally here had you on cloud nine.

You busied yourself with some reports you’d been neglecting, one of your favorite playlists playing on your Alexa while you waited for half an hour to pass. Twenty-five minutes later, Alexa chimed, her ring flashing.

“You have an incoming call from Steve Rogers.”

“Alexa, answer,” you said, sitting up a little straighter, even though Steve couldn’t see you. “Hi, Steve.”

“Hey, doll. Can you meet me in my room?” he asked.

“Sure,” you replied. “I’ll be right down.”

Once you were in the elevator, you had to give yourself a pep talk and remind yourself that this was what you wanted, what you’d wanted for a long time. You weren’t going to get up in your own head and ruin your first date with Steve. You also took a minute to relive Steve calling you ‘doll’, a moment which had made your stomach do a weird flip flop. You prayed you’d get to hear it again and soon.

You could hear music floating down the hall as soon as you stepped out of the elevator. You followed it to the door of Steve’s room where he was setting food on the table.

“Hi,” you murmured.

“Hey,” Steve grinned. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” you nodded.

Dinner consisted of grilled cheese and tomato soup, but it wasn’t just any grilled cheese. It was the single most delicious grilled cheese sandwich you had ever had in your life. Words couldn’t begin to describe how good it was. You weren’t sure anything other than a few decadent moans, which you couldn’t hold back, could describe it.

“Oh my god,” you moaned. “This is incredible. Who knew grilled cheese could be this good? Good lord, Steve, why haven’t you ever made this before?”

Steve shrugged and shifted nervously in his chair, his cheeks red, his eyes on his plate. “If I’d known how much you were going to like it, I would _ have _ made it sooner.”

“Well, it’s amazing,” you smiled. “You’re a damn good cook.”

Once dinner was over, you helped clean up, though you weren’t much help because Steve had you rolling with laughter when he started asking the Alexa to tell dad jokes, which turned out to be some of the worst and funniest jokes you’d heard in ages. Tears streamed down your cheeks and you had to lean against the counter so you wouldn’t fall over. You put your hand on Steve’s shoulder and gasped for air.

“Enough, I can’t breathe,” you chortled. “No more.”

Steve slipped an arm around your waist to keep you upright, his hand heavy on your hip. Your laughter faded as you stared into his blue eyes. He ducked his head and kissed you, just a brush of his lips over yours.

“Alexa, play my jazz playlist,” he murmured.

Soft jazz music filled the room as Steve pulled you into his arms. He swayed slowly from side to side, holding you close, his cheek resting against your temple.

You closed your eyes, a sigh leaving you. You could stay in his arms all night.

Steve cupped your cheek in his hand, tipped your head back, and kissed you again. This time it was more than a brush of his lips against yours, this time it was a kiss that took your breath away, a kiss that made your toes curl, a kiss that made you want more. 

“Alexa, dim the lights,” Steve murmured.


End file.
